footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2018-19 Premier League: Match day 19
Fulham captain Aleksandar Mitrović said he felt like crying after missing several chances in his side's scrappy draw with Wolves that lifted the Cottagers off the bottom of the table. A double from Lucas Digne helped Everton to a 5-1 win at Burnley. Burnley manager Sean Dyche says his side "do not deserve to be better" than their lowly league position. Crystal Palace manager Roy Hodgson says his team's wastefulness in front of goal has cost them a "lot more points" after a frustrating draw against Cardiff. Manchester City suffered their second successive defeat as Ricardo Pereira's spectacular late strike gave Leicester a win and dropped Pep Guardiola's side down to third. Liverpool extended their lead at the top of the Premier League to six points by beating Newcastle - because Manchester City, who started the day as their nearest challengers, lost at Leicester. Paul Pogba scored twice as Manchester United made it back-to-back wins under caretaker manager Ole Gunnar Solskjær with a stylish victory over the Premier League's bottom side Huddersfield. Tottenham boss Mauricio Pochettino says Liverpool and Manchester City "are the real contenders" for the Premier League title, despite his side thrashing Bournemouth to go second in the table. Brighton ended a run of three consecutive defeats by holding a disjointed Arsenal to a draw at the Amex Stadium. Pierre-Emerick Aubameyang curled in the opening goal after just seven minutes. But poor mistake by Stephan Lichtsteiner causes Brighton striker Jürgen Locadia to equalise on 35 minutes. Eden Hazard scored twice as Chelsea gained a hard-fought win at Watford to reclaim fourth place in the Premier League table. Hazard, who joined Chelsea for £32m from Lille in June 2012, became only the 10th man to reach 100 goals in all competitions for the club. Felipe Anderson scored twice in six minutes as West Ham came from behind to beat Southampton at St. Mary's Stadium and move up to ninth in the Premier League table. Match Details Wednesday 26 December 2018 | goals2 = Saïss | stadium = Craven Cottage, London | attendance = 24,382 | referee = Andre Marriner }} ---- | goals2 = Mina Digne Sigurðsson Richarlison | stadium = Turf Moor, Burnley | attendance = 21,484 | referee = Michael Oliver }} ---- ---- Pereira | goals2 = B. Silva Delph | stadium = King Power Stadium, Leicester | attendance = 32,090 | referee = Mike Dean }} ---- Salah Shaqiri Fabinho | goals2 = | stadium = Anfield, Liverpool | attendance = 53,318 | referee = Graham Scott }} ---- Pogba | goals2 = Jørgensen | stadium = Old Trafford, Manchester | attendance = 74,523 | referee = Jonathan Moss }} ---- Son Lucas Kane | goals2 = | stadium = Wembley Stadium, London | attendance = 45,154 | referee = Chris Kavanagh }} ---- | goals2 = Aubameyang | stadium = Amex Stadium, Brighton | attendance = 30,608 | referee = Anthony Taylor }} ---- | goals2 = Hazard | stadium = Vicarage Road, London | attendance = 20,415 | referee = Martin Atkinson }} ---- Thursday 27 December 2018 | goals2 = Anderson | stadium = St Mary's Stadium, Southampton | attendance = 31,654 | referee = Craig Pawson }} ---- League table after Match day 19 See also *Premier League *Premier League - 2018-19 Season External links *BBC Sport Category:2018-19 Premier League results Category:2018–19 in English football